The present invention relates to suspension control systems and, more particularly, to truck cab suspension control systems utilizing semi-active actuators for controlling motion of a truck cab relative to a truck frame.
Truck cabs typically are built separately from, and later mounted on, a truck frame. Because the cab is separate from the frame, movement of the frame may be transmitted through and amplified by the connections between the cab and the frame. Previous attempts to control the undesired movement of a truck cab relative to the frame of the truck have included the use of spring and hydraulic suspension dampers. However, such suspension dampers allow relatively large movement of the truck cab relative to the frame on which it is mounted. Accordingly, there is a need for a truck cab suspension control system that minimizes the movement of the truck cab relative to the truck frame.